funfriendsand_a_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Best friend's brother
Best friend's brother *in the house* Taylor: I’m so glad you’re finally here clay clay Cat: me too Tay tay, I mished you a lot Taylor: you know what I mished a lot? Cat: what? Taylor: our special hand shake *special hand shake with Cat* Cat: me too! Taylor: so, did you already choose your room? Cat: no Taylor: GREAT! Could you please move to the one that’s next to mine? Cat: of course bestie! *Rossay, zendaya, Bradley, Ali, Gigi, Marley, and Mykaela come in* Rossay: what up guys! Cat: not much, what about you? Bradley: nothing but…. Cat: but what? Zendaya: we were thinking that maybe… Cat: maybe, what?!? Ali: oh please guys! Just tell her!! Gigi: ok! We want you to be the song writer of “the coolio 7” Cat: but, why? Mykaela: cause you’re an awesome song writer! Taylor: so….. Cat: ok, I will! Marley: ROSSOME! *Taylor’s phone starts ringing* Taylor: hello? –Hello idiot- ALEX!! WHAT UP BRO! –nothing really, but my parents want me to visit you and see how are you-- sure! You can come whenever you want –great cause I’m outside your house, could you please open the door? – What!?!? Taylor: *opens the door* Alex: what up sista!! Taylor: ALEX!! *hugs Alex* Cat: *whispering* Zend, who’s that hottie guy over there? Zendaya: oh, that’s Taylor’s brother, Alex! Cat: wow! He’s cute! Rossay: NO WAY! *whispering*you have a crush in Taylor’s brother Cat: Pff... No way! Zendaya:Cccaaaatttt…… Cat: OK! Yes I DO have a crush on him, but you can’t tell anybody, especially Tay! Zendaya and Rossay: ok, we won’t! Cat: great! Thank you guys *latter that day* Alex: hey Claire! Claire: hum… hi Alex, wait, how do you know my name? Alex: I asked Taylor! Cat: oh! Well… cool, btw where’s everybody? Alex: they went for a walk Cat: oh, you know what, I’ll go with them Alex: hold on Cat: what? Alex: hum mm… I was wondering if maybe you… would like to go out sometime. Cat: really? Sure! Alex: great, there would you like to go to the movie theater this Saturday Cat: awesome, see you then! *in Rossay’s room* Cat: HHHHAAAAA!!!!!!!! Rossay: what!?!?!? Cat: hold on, ZEDAYA COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!! Zendaya: WHAT!?!?!? Cat: ok guys, ready for this? Rossay: sure! Zendaya: what? Cat: ALEX ASKED ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!! Zendaya and Rossay: NO WAY!!!!! Zendaya, Rossay and Cat: *fangirling* EPPPP!!! Zendaya: we’re gonna help you with everything right Rossay? Rossay: of course! Zendaya: but we need some help, would you mind if we talk about this with Bradley and Ali Cat: ok, as long as Taylor don’t know it, I’m fine! Rossay: great! *with Bradley* Zendaya: Bradley, we need some help Bradley: sure, what’s going on? Cat: I’m having a date and I need to know how to act with a guy Bradley: ok, actually its really easy listen, laugh with his jokes, tell him that you like his hair and take him to a restaurant with hamburgers. That’s all you need to be fine! Cat: ok, thanks bro! Bradley: sure *wink* *with Ali* Rossay: GUESS WHAT!? Ali: what? Claire: IM HAVING A DATE!!! Ali: that’s awesome girlie!! Cat: and I need your help to find the perfect outfit! Ali: of course I’m helping you! *Saturday once Claire’s date is over* Alex: I really had fun with you tonight Cat: me too, we should do this more frequently Alex: we should. *leans and kissed Claire’s cheek* *tree weeks later* Cat: ROSSAY, ZEND, ALI, BRADLEY!!! All of them: WHAT!?!? Cat: its official!!!! Zendaya: what!? Cat: Alex and I are official boyfriend and girlfriend! Bradley: AWSOME!! Zendaya: awwwww my little girl is growing up! Ali: did you already tell Taylor? Cat: well……………………….. Ali:Cat!! Cat: sorry I can’t!!! Taylor is my best friend and Alex is her brother, this is wrong! Zendaya: listen girlie, you can’t hide this to Taylor, soon or late she’ll find it out Cat: ok, I’ll tell her this Monday at jerry’s Bradley: fine! *Monday at jerry’s* Taylor: hi Cat, did you send me message, right? Cat: yes there’s something I need to tell you Taylor: ok! Then tell me! Jerry: OK PEOPLE!! The next person in the list is Cat!!! COME OVER HERE! Cat: I think you’ll get it better this way *walks to the stage and starts singing* Call you up when I know he's at home, I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone Why can't I tell if he's looking at me? Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave? I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking But is it wrong if I see him this weekend I really hope I can get him alone I just don't, don't want her to know Chorus Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to, but I want to, Cause I just can't get him out of mind and Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother I kinda think that I might be his type Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy Sometimes I feel like he might make a move Is this all in my head? I don't know what to do I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking But is it wrong if I see him this weekend I really hope I can get him alone I just don't, don't want her to know Chorus Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to, but I want to, Cause I just can't get him out of mind and Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother Cause he's such a dream Yeah And you know what I mean If you weren't related Chorus Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to, but I want to Cause I just can't get him out of mind and Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother Cat: Tay, hum mm… I’m Alex’s girlfriend; I really hope you’re not mad at me Taylor: MAD!?!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!? THIS IS TOALLY ROSSOME!!!!!!! Cat: REALLY!! Taylor: YES!!! *hugs Cat* *at home* Cat: *sitting next to Alex* so, everything’s fine? Taylor: everything’s GREAT! Bradley: then I think we should celebrate with an ice cream, whose coming? Everybody: ME!! Marley: then, let’s go!! Taylor: Alex, hold on Alex: yes girl? Taylor: *takes Alex by his shoulder* *whispering* if you break Cat’s little hearth, I’ll break your face! Did you hear me? Alex: trust me, I won’t! Taylor: then, lets go!! Vally: *comes in* VALLY IN DA HOUSE All: VALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!